


Shift Change

by DubiouslyDarling



Series: Among Us <3 [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Come Eating, Creampie, FOR THE BAD END:, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Role Reversal, Slime, Slime Boy, Suicide, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: The roles are reversed. Pink is an imposter who has fallen madly in love with crewmate Black, who has no idea that Pink could be hiding anything from him. It would be the romance of the century, if it weren't for the teeny tiny problem of Green also being an imposter this playthrough, and he is NOT happy with this turn of events.
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us)
Series: Among Us <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. The Main Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my peeps in my Among Us server for pepping me up and getting me to write another story and for giving feed back along the way on parts I was stuck on! EDIT: Server now deleted.

Pink thought that joining the military and being on the extraterrestrial task team would mean he would get to hook up with aliens and find a whirlwind romance. So of course he tried his hardest to rise to the top to be picked for missions. The only problem is he overshot, and now he is an assassin. 

Fuck!

This led him to where he currently was: an infiltration mission on a ship full of humans that have gotten too close to them, and must be stopped to prevent a potential invasion. He made his first kill alongside Orange and Green, absorbing one of the humans in their bunk, stealing their knowledge and their forms. 

“Okay, is everyone set?” Green asked them inside their hideout in the vents. “Have you killed your human yet?”

“I have,” Orange replied nervously, their voice soft as ever.   
  


“Me too,” Pink answered. “I got lucky. My human is really cute. I might be able to-”

“Dammit Pink, shut the fuck up!” Green snapped. “This is a serious mission, not a matchmaking service!”

“H-hey!” Orange gasped. “Don’t be like that Green!”

“Oh, so now you talk!” Green’s eyes spun. “You two better cooperate! I’m the leader on this mission, and if you two fuck this up, its on your cores!” 

“Right,” Pink sighed. Honestly, he didn’t care. He was here to fuck, not kill. And if Green got mad, he could just say he was trying to blend in! 

* * *

Okay, Pink is really in trouble now…

The humans are so cute!!!

It was so hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to play with all of them! However his memory bank suggested unsolicited touching was frowned upon on human society, so he kept his hands to himself. But that was okay! They were also so fun to talk to as well! 

White is very bitchy, but in the fun way, unlike Green who is just an asshole. While White did enjoy banter, he didn’t seem to enjoy Pink flirting with him, so Pink knew he must pass. Red and Cyan were very cute too, both so soft and curvy with long hair. However Pink caught them kissing in electrical through the vent. His memory bank told him that humans who pair up like that tend to keep to themselves, so they were off limits as well. That’s okay! There were others! Brown was very boisterous and friendly, but it was rather obvious to him that he actually liked Orange, so he backed off there as well. Blue and Lime hated him, but at least it was fun to make them mad, their faces were so cute when Pink would say something flirty.

And then there was Black…

Sweet, wonderful Black!

Black was a bit of a loner, but very friendly if you actually made the effort to talk to him. He was also very good at doing tasks, and getting them done quickly. Pink was an imposter, but he couldn’t help but to admire him! Furthermore he was the only human that actually smiled and flirted back to him when he actually tried to make a serious pass. Pink couldn’t help but to melt when remembered how it all played out. It was such a simple thing really.

Pink was faking a task, pretending to struggle with the wires when he felt someone come up from behind. 

“Having trouble?” Pink turned to see Black, his face pleasantly neutral. Pink was used to crewmates yelling at him for taking too long. “Need some help?”

“Yes! Please!” Pink laughed. “I’m really terrible at this! I don’t know why they make me do it.” 

“The chore distribution is pretty skewed isn’t it?” Black agreed. “Here let me do it.” 

“Thanks!” Pink smiled gratefully, stepping out of the way so Black could work on the wires. Pink watched as Black deftly got everything wired back in place. “Wow! You’re so fast!” 

“I’ve had a lot of practice!” Black grinned as he closed the door. Pink gave a coy smile. 

“Are you practiced in anything else?” Pink grinned. “You look like a man of many talents.” 

“What can I say?” Black smiled back, taking a step closer. “I’m quite the handyman…”

“OH?” Pink felt his face flush. “Well I-”

“Hey! Are you done yet Pink!?” Red asked, stepping into the room. “White is going to throw a fit if you’re still trying to work on the wires.”

“No! I’m finished!” Pink called back. He quickly scurried away from Black and out of the room. “Black helped me! GottagoBYEEE” Pink pushed past Red and ran back to his bunk. He let the door close behind him, and found himself melting down onto the floor and oozing out of his space suit. 

A human! Black! He flirted back!

“Oh noooo!” Pink cried out. “I wasn’t prepared for success!” 

Pink quickly gathered himself together, and rejoined the others for dinner. He sat next to Black who spoke with him for the entire night. He didn’t make another pass though, much to Pink’s disappointment. 

And then he didn’t again the next day.

Or the day after that.

He did smile a lot though. Did that mean something? He wasn’t sure. Did Black even flirt back? Or was he just being too hopeful? Black did help him with doing tasks, and sat with him at meals. They talked everyday, so that must be good! No one else went out of their way to spend time with him like this. Black eventually mentioned one night after their meal, when the others weren’t around that he would be working in medbay the next day, and Pink could only hope it was an invitation.

So after blowing off his other chores he found is way into medbay, subtly locking the door behind him. Black was fixated on his work, his hands tapping away quickly on his tablet. Pink smiled to himself. He really was such a cutie. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Pink asked, announcing his arrival. He crossed into the room, and leaned back against the wall in the corner next to the medbay computer. 

“Studying some samples,” Black answered, tapping away at his screen. “We need to confirm if the new sample matches the others or not.”

“Wow, that’s boring!” Pink teased, faking a yawn. “I bet there are some other more exciting things we could study instead.” 

“Oh?” Black looked away from the screen and gave Pink a once over. He cocked his head to the side. “Are you being serious?” 

Shit, this was going sideways!

“Of course!” Pink grinned, trying not to let his nervousness show. “I just think that anatomy is SO much more interesting than botany, don’t you think?” He let his gaze flicker down to Black’s crotch before looking back up and biting his lip. “I think there could be a thing or two we could learn from each other, Mr.  _ Handyman _ .”

“Is that so?” Black smiled back, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I wouldn’t mind running my own experiment then.” He spun away from the computer, and in a flash he slammed a hand onto the wall next to Pink’s head, trapping him in place with his arm. “I’ve been dying to know if your ass is actually made out of cake or if it really is just that  _ fucking _ thick.” 

OH!

“I-I…” Pink stuttered, his cheeks almost going transparent in surprise. “Would… would you eat it if it was?” 

Black merely chuckled. “I would eat it all day long!” 

Pink found his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist, and his lips on his before he could even think. Black gave his ass a squeeze before dropping him onto one of the medbay beds. 

After that it was really all a blur of moans and rutting. Pink was lying on his back one moment, and then the next he was bent over naked with Black milking his cock and sucking and kissing his rim until Pink came too many times for him to remember. 

It was actually the aftermath he ended up remembering more.

Pink was laying on the bed, his head hazy, the sheets wet, and a single arm draping off the edge of the bed. Black was sitting on the floor, leaned back against the cool metal walls of the room, holding Pink’s hand with one of his own, and stroking his cock lazily with the other, smiling fondly at him as he came to. 

“You know, I was beginning to lose hope,” Black started, his member erect and leaking, and his smile dopey. “I was afraid you were never going to notice that I liked you.” 

“You like me!?” Pink gasped, his eyes going from half lidded to bulging open. “WHAT?”

“You mean you didn’t notice!?” Black gasped. His skin paled. “Oh no… Is this a-”

“Wait no! I do like you!” Pink interrupted. “You’re really cute! Really! That’s why I flirted so hard with you.” Pink blinked. “So its not just sex to you?” 

“Of course not!” Black gasped, mildly offended. “And we just did was more than ‘sex’! I literally just ate your ass until you passed out from orgasming so much! That’s not sex! That’s  _ devotion _ !” 

“Holy shit!” Pink gasped, flopping back down onto the dirty mattress. “I can’t believe I actually met the man of dreams. Pinch me, this can’t be real.” 

“Oh!” Black blushed. “I’m the man of your dreams?” 

“Did anyone else just say that they ate my ass and called it ‘devotion’?” Pink snarked playfully. He rolled over onto the bed, and spread his legs. “Now get over here, and fuck me with that fat cock of yours. I need to feel that this is real, and I need it now!” 

“Oh fuck, I love you so much,” Black gasped as he scurried to his feet. He threw Pink’s legs over his shoulders and thrust into him in one movement, his ass still loose and pliant from before. Pink arched off the bed, and rocked with him, meeting him thrust after thrust. He pounded away into Pink, cumming into him twice before flopping down onto the bed on top of him. Pink wrapped his legs around his waist, locking him in place with his ankles as he pulled him into a kiss. 

“You know Black,” Pink smiled after pulling back. “I think I love you too!”

After that Black asked him out officially, and everyone on the ship was both thankful that Pink finally found someone to fixate on, and suddenly very, very afraid of touching any flat surface on the ship. 

Green of course had his own way of looking at it. 

“Pink, good job with your alibi!” Green complimented. “Its a little… unorthodox, but having a human wrapped around you finger will help us later on!”

“Uh, sure…” Pink laughed nervously. “I mean… I DO actually like him though…” 

“Oh…” Orange gasped softly, looking between them nervously. They could practically see the fumes coming off Green from this suggestion. 

“You better not be fucking serious,” Green snarled. 

“We are seriously fucking!” Pink laughed back. 

“Guys…” Orange tried to intervene. 

“SHUT IT!” Green snapped at them, before turning back to Pink. “I’ll look the other way for now, if only because having a little meatbag pet actually helps us. But the mission does come first! And if you don’t remember that, then I will make you remember!”

“Whatever,” Pink responded non-committedly. “We done here?”

“Yeah, go ahead and fuck off,” Green spat. “Bitch.”

“Ass!” Pink cursed back before turning away and going back to his own bunk. 

Green can eat shit! This whole mission could eat shit! All that mattered now was sticking with Black. Green was looking away for now… But who knows what he may decide later. 

And if sticking with Black meant constantly having mind blowing sex, then hey! That’s just a perk of the job!

Leading them to now...

“Heeey!” Pink announced slinking up behind Black and wrapping his arms around his waist as Black worked on wire maintenance. 

“Hey babe,” Black nodded, continuing to work on his wires. “Have you finished your tasks already?”

“Yup!” Pink grinned, lying like a liar. “Just coming to check on you! You take so long!”

“You’re just sloppy,” Black teased. “White is going to get pissy if you half-assed cleaning the O2 filter again!”

“We are in space! How is it getting dirty in the first place!?” Pink huffed. He pressed his face against the back of his spacesuit and grinned. “But yeah, I  _ am _ a bit sloppy. Especially when you-”

“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!” A siren blared. Pink pulled back from Black in surprise, and he turned around quickly. 

“Did something happen!?” Black gasped. 

“I don’t know!” Pink answered. He reached to grab Black’s hand. “Let’s go!” 

“Right!” Black nodded before they turned to run to the cafe. Blue, White, and Lime were already at the table. Cyan came in with Green, and finally Brown with Orange. Blue’s eyes were wide, and his skin was two shades paler than normal.

“What happened!” White asked. 

“I-I…” Blue stuttered… “R-red…”

“Wait, what about Red?” Cyan looked around. “Red?! Where’s Red?” Pink’s heart sank. Oh no… 

It’s begun.

“She.. I found her... “ Tears welled up in Blue’s eyes. “Oh God! There was so much  _ blood _ !” 

“What do you mean?” Cyan panicked. “What happened to Red!?” 

“She’s gone, Cyan…” Lime explained for him. “I walked in behind Blue, we were going to navigation to do some tasks… And that’s where we found her…”

“And you just left her there?” Brown interjected. “Well take her to medbay and-”

“It’ll have to be a team effort,” Lime explained gently. “Its… well…”

“She was torn to fucking pieces!!!” Blue gasped, his voice trembling. “What the fuck???”

Cyan collapsed to the ground before bending over to throw up onto the floor. 

“Do we know what could have done this?” Green asked. “Are there any clues?” 

“We can go look, but it's not natural, I can say that for sure,” Lime explained. Cyan began to wail from where she was, still hunched over on the ground, and Blue just stared ahead blankly. 

Everyone nervously turned away from the pair and made their way to navigation. The sight was truly as grisly as they described. 

Red was torn apart completely, her head laying on its side on the floor, and each of her limbs torn off, blood was splattered everywhere. It was truly horrifying to look at, and Pink wanted to be sick.

_ There was no reason to do it like this Green! _

“It’s someone among us… One of us did this,” White declared. “Let’s go ahead and get this… her… cleaned up. Everyone be careful.” 

As a team they cleaned her remains, and then disposed of her body in the trash shoot. All conversations were spoken softly, and Black himself was quieter than usual. After their meal, Pink followed Black to his bunk, and hugged him tightly from behind when the door shut behind them.

“Are you afraid?” Pink asked softly. Black laughed lightly.

“Of course I am,” he answered. “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” Pink admitted. “I don’t want you to get hurt. It would kill me.” 

“Hey!” Black snapped, spinning around. “Don’t talk like that! We are going to be okay! We’ll stick together as much as possible. And besides, I have you to live for, no one is going to take me down!” 

“I love you,” Pink moaned sadly. “I just want this to be over…”

“I know, Pink,” Black mournfully agreed. “I know.” 

Pink slept in Black’s room that night. It was the first time they shared a bed when they didn’t fuck on it first. Pink felt his heart breaking as he thought about Green and what he could do. 

There was no reason for him to kill Red like that. That was just cruel. Red deserved better than that. Everyone on the ship deserves better. 

Pink slipped away after he was sure Black was in a deep sleep, and crept into the vents to the meeting that must be happening tonight. Pink crept along in the vents until he arrived at their secret hideout. Green and Orange were already there, and Green looked pissed. 

“You’re late,” Green sneered. “What kept you?”

“Black,” Pink answered bluntly. “He was afraid, and asked me to stay with him.”

“What a moron!” Green laughed. “He’s sleeping with the enemy, and doesn’t even know it!” 

“...we should get started…” Orange interjected, trying to keep the peace.

“Yeah, don’t talk about my boyfriend like that,” Pink snipped. Green just spun his eyes.

“You mean your  _ meatbag _ ,” he scoffed. “You shouldn’t get attached. He’s going to die with the rest of them. And if you keep this up, I’ll make you do it!” 

“No! He’s off limits!” Pink countered. 

“I’m your superior, you don’t get to tell me what is or isn’t allowed!” Green snapped, his teeth protruding. “Although for now I agree he should be kept off the kill list for now, since he is your alibi. But I’m making you choose who to die next.” 

“You’re a sick bastard, you know that?” Pink sneered. “But kill Cyan. At least that way they can be together.” 

“Oh, you’re just so sentimental,” Green scoffed in annoyance. “But you know that is actually a good idea. We can frame it as a suicide. It’ll be easy.” Pink shuddered at the thought. 

“Whatever, I’m going back before Black notices I’m gone,” Pink turned away before Green could protest, scuttling quickly back. Thankfully Black was still conked out, and Pink was able to slide back into bed with him. Black rolled over at his presence, and sleepily draped and arm over his waist, nuzzling into his warmth. Pink clutched at the sheets and willed for his core to stop racing.

If he didn’t figure something out soon, they were doomed!

* * *

The next day Cyan was found. 

Black and Pink went to electrical for maintenance when they realized the door was locked. No one answered when they banged on the door. 

“Shit! Something’s wrong,” Black hissed. “This door shouldn’t be locked.”

“Can you open it?” Pink asked. “Is there anything you can do to-” The door swished open, and there was only silence. Pink took Black’s hand into his and took a step forward. “Let’s go…”

“Right…” Black agreed, following Pink’s lead. The turned the corner to find Cyan hanging from the ceiling, a noose made of wires around her throat. Her lips were blue and she wasn’t moving. “Fuck…” 

“Let’s go sound the alarm,” Pink gasped, turning to run out of the room. Black turned to follow and the meeting was quickly called. 

“Cyan is dead,” Pink started. “Black and I found her hanging in electrical.”

“Hanging?” Brown asked. “Like a suicide?”

“I don’t think so,” Black shook his head. “There wasn’t any chairs or anything she could have been standing on, it doesn’t make any sense for a suicide. I think it was murder, and they wanted it look like a suicide.” 

“Makes sense,” White nodded. “So whoever is doing this knows what a suicide is, but doesn’t actually know enough to pull it off…” 

“An imposter?” Orange asked softly. “What are you suggesting?” 

“He’s saying that one of us isn’t human, and I’m inclined to agree,” Lime nodded. “It’s just like that one movie.”

“Oh! I love that movie!” Blue chirped before shuddering. “Oh God, fuck that!” 

“Care to share with the class?” Green asked, crossing his arms. 

“Oh well, basically the idea is that is an alien that perfectly imitate any other life form it absorbs,” Lime explained. “And that’s what it sounds like. At least one person here is an imitation.” 

“Fuck,” Brown shuddered. “And then there’s what? Got to be at least two? Statistically speaking?”

“A team of two makes sense,” Blue agreed. “But this is all hypthetical.” 

“But it works for now,” White decided. “Okay then, anyone suspicious?” 

“Pink is safe,” Black declared. “We’ve been alone together many times. If he was going to kill me he already would have.” 

“I agree,” Green nodded. “Pink hasn’t done anything suspicious either. He’s consistent.” 

“Vice versa Black is clear then?” White continued. “At least for now anyways. We…” He sighed. “Fuck, we really don’t have a lot to go on, huh?”

“No,” Blue sighed. “I guess we just need to keep doing what we do, and hope for the best?”

“Probably,” Pink agreed. “All we can do is hope that they will be caught eventually.”

“We will put it to a vote, and eject the loser,” White explains. “And if we are wrong… well, this is war!” 

“All right!” Green whooped. “Time to get your butts into gear!”

“Wait! But then more of us can die!” Brown blanched. 

“At least we’ll narrow down who the killer is,” Lime explained. “I guess we’re done then?” 

“We are,” White agreed. “Be safe everyone.” 

“Right,” Pink nodded, taking Black’s hand. “Let’s go back to electrical…”

“Yeah,” Black agreed. They solemnly headed back together, and disposed of Cyan into the trash chute. They got their tasks done for the day, and once again they didn’t have sex that night. 

The next few days went by peacefully, which made things even more tense. However Pink was at least able to get Black to relax a litle by giving him a blow job in security. As it was, they couldn’t be together constantly, because everyone else wanted to see them as well to help make sure they were as clear as everyone believed, which meant poor Pink was alone when Green signaled to him that there would be a meeting as they passed in the hallway, causing Pink to suck in a breath. 

Fuck. Fuck!

He spent the rest of the day trying to remain as calm as possible, dreading the meeting to come.

“I have a plan for the next kill, and I need you to pull it off,” Green told Pink and Orange. “We need to kill White next. He is the leader, and killing him will weaken the group.” 

“What do you need us to do?” Orange asked. “I’m guess Pink will do the kill?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Green nodded. “Pink already has his alibi, now I need one. I need a double sabotage. We need the lights to malfunction and for all doors to be shut. While Black is on the other side of the ship checking on wires tomorrow, I need you Pink to vent from security to medbay. White should be doing his scheduled scan after lunch, and with the doors locked you can get to him from there while everyone else is confused during the lights being out.” 

“I guess so…” Pink shrugged. “When are we doing this? Tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Green agreed. “Are you good with that Orange?” 

“I can do it,” they agreed. 

“Perfect,” Green grinned. “Dismissed.” 

Green turned to leave and Orange did the same. Pink felt sick to his core. 

There was no way he could do this!

Pink crept back to Black’s bunk, and climbed back into bed with him. When a thought occurred.

What if he didn’t have to?

The next day came, and all the pieces fell into place.

Well, except one. 

“Hey, would you check on electrical later if you can? I passed by it earlier and the light controls sounded kind of funny. It might need a tune up.” Pink asked after lunch, putting on their best innocent face. 

“I can do that, thanks for the heads up,” Black agreed. “I’ll head over to it after I finish my task in comms. Where will you be?”

“Security!” Pink answered. “I’ve got watch dog duty today. So boring!” 

“I’ll come and see you when I finish, I promise,” Black eased. He smirked before stepping closer to whisper in his ear. “Besides, I can think of some things we can do where you won’t have to look away from the screen.” Pink shivered in pleasure at the thought. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Pink grinned before giving Black a quick kiss on the lips. “See you later then!” He skipped down the hallway past medbay and to security. He saw White in place, and knew the time was coming soon. 

Not even thirty minutes later the lights suddenly went out, and the doors slammed shut. Pink quickly slid into the vent from security to medbay. He waited by the vent for the lights to turn back on, and after seeing a flicker, he threw a knife into room and retreated, venting back to security. The door open and Pink quickly ran out. 

“Black!” he cried, racing south past the lower engine. “Black! Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” Black called out from electrical, stepping out of the room. “I should have check the lights earlier, you were right, something was wrong with them.” 

“I don’t care!” Pink cried, putting his imposter training to good use. He welled up some fake tears. “The doors to security shut and I was locked inside! The power went out and I was so scared! I didn’t want to die alone like that!” 

“Fuck,” Black hissed, pulling Pink into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” He looked around. “Wait… Do you think…?”

“Think what?” Pink asked. Black opened his mouth to answer, but a familiar siren went off. 

“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY”

They booked it to the cafe where everyone gathered. White was sitting at the table, a knife in front of them. Soon all eight arrived, and White gave a sigh of relief. 

“Good, no one is dead,” White started. “But someone tried to kill me I think.” 

“What happened?” Green asked, his eyebrows knit together in frustration. “Was it during the lights malfunction?” 

“Indeed,” White nodded. “I was doing my scan in medbay when the doors shut. The lights failed shortly afterwards. It was pitch black but I could hear someone enter the room, but I guess the attempt failed since the lights came back so quickly. They dropped the knife on the way.” 

“Shit,” Lime gasped. “What do we do?”

“I don’t think anyone should be alone now,” Brown interjected. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“I agree,” Black nodded. “I’m not leaving Pink’s side. Not after what just happened.”

“I got locked in Security,” He explained sheepishly. “I don’t want to be alone when that happens. I don’t want to be left wondering.” 

“Good idea,” Blue agreed. “I'm sticking with Lime.” 

“I’ll stay with Orange,” Brown jumped in. “I guess that leaves Green and-”

Sirens suddenly blared as O2 failed. Everyone scrambled to enter the codes, as they got over their momentary shock. O2 was quickly restored and everyone met back up in the cafeteria. 

“What the hell just happened!?” Blue gasped. “When? How? We were all here!”

“Maybe there is something else on board, and we just haven’t seen them,” Orange suggested. “What if there isn’t any imposters at all.” 

“FUCK!” White hissed, kicking a table in frustration. “We don’t know shit”

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Brown eased. “We’ll figure something out.”

“You all can do what you want, I’m still sticking with Pink,” Black turned to leave, pulling Pink by his arm. Pink shrugged to the rest of the group and followed him out. Black quickly pulled him back to their bunks and quickly stepped inside. “Okay, we seriously need to figure something out.”

“We’ll stick together, yeah?” Pink nodded sheepishly. “I mean, as much as reasonable, right?” 

“I’m scared, Pink!” Black answered earnestly. “This isn’t right!” 

“I know it isn’t!” Pink sighed. “But if we stick together we should be safe. But if something happens, then make sure you stay alive so you can tell the others what happened. Okay?” 

“What are you saying?” Black asked. “Pink?”

“Don’t let me die in vain,” Pink explained. “And don’t get yourself killed either.”

“I… Okay,” Black nodded, before pulling Pink into a kiss. Pink sighed and kissed back, and they spent the rest of the day fucking until they were both boneless and spent. The reality that they could die at any moment has sunk in, and Black didn’t want to waste a moment. 

Pink meant every word. There was no way Green was going to let this slide, and if it came down to the worst… He just wanted Black to know he wanted him to survive.

Later that evening while Black was asleep and Pink laid in his arms staring at the ceiling, he heard a rattle come from the vent. Pink turned to see green peeping in at him, and he looked pissed!  _ Yup, just like I thought…  _ Pink sighed and pulled himself from Black’s bed, shrinking down to his true form and crawling in to the vent behind Green. 

“You incompetent little slut!” Green hissed after they reached their hide out. “You had one fucking job!”

“I tried! But the lights came back too fast! I didn’t have time!” Pink denied. “Really!”

“You’re such a fucking liar!” Green snarled. “Thank fuck we had the O2 sabotage prepped, because you nearly jeopardized this mission!” 

“It’s not his fault if-” Orange started. 

“Shut UP!” Green snapped at them. “You just stay quiet!”

“Hey! Don’t yell at them! They didn’t do anything wrong!” Pink defended. “Yell at me! Not Orange!”

“Okay then,” Green jeered. “You better find a way to fix this fuck up, or I’ll do it for you!”

“Fine!” Pink snapped. “But just remember it wasn’t my fault the lights came back too quickly! Your plan was just weak!” 

“Silence!” Green suddenly whipped Pink with a tentacle, striking hard enough to nearly reach his core. Orange gasped, and Pink withheld from making any noise. “Fix. It.” Green then stormed off. 

“Are you okay?” Orange asked softly, sliding closer. Pink just slid back.

“Peachy,” he answered curtly before turning and crawling away. In his frustration he climbed back into Black’s bed so fast it woke him up. 

“Pink? Are you okay?” Black asked sleepily. 

“Yeah… I just needed to pee,” he answered softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“Oh, okay,” Black rolled over and quickly drifted off again. PInk merely bit his lip and tried not cry. 

He cried anyways.

* * *

Five days went by uneventfully, well, aside from the fierce shagging Pink and Black did every night when they were done for the day. But there was no movement made. The lull made them all feel safe.

Maybe too safe...

“Black!” Green called out rushing into medbay where Pink watched him scan. “Something is wrong with the light box! I think they are about to go out!” Pink felt a shot of fear run through him. They didn’t discuss this in a meeting…

This can’t be good. 

“Shit!” Black hissed, jumping off the pad. “Pink come with-”

“I’ll stay here with Pink!” Green eased. “Just go take care of the lights! Besides! I need to check on some data, and I don’t want to be alone.”

“It’ll be okay!” Pink smiled as brightly as possible, internally begging for Black to leave as quickly as possible before Green potentially snapped. “I promise! Please hurry back!” 

“Right,” Black’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’ll be back.” He turned and ran away, leaving Green and Pink alone. 

“Pink, I’m ordering you to vent to electrical and kill him,” Green told him coldly. Pink felt all the heat leave his core. 

“No!” He defied. “I won’t!” 

“You will!” Green hissed quietly. “This is your mess to clean up. Do it!” 

“I refuse!” Pink snapped. “I won’t hurt anyone here, least of all Black! Fuck this mission! And fuck you!” 

SMACK! Pink’s left check stung from Green back-handed him, but his feet remained firm on the ground. 

“I don’t know how you got picked for this mission when you’re such a useless piece of shit!” Green hissed. “This is your last chance, Pink.”

“Then do what you will,” Pink declared defiantly. “I’m not going to hurt Black. I refuse!” 

BAM! Green punched him in the face this time and he got knocked to the ground. Green glared down at him, his eyes flashing a dangerous red as he pulled a foot back and swung it down at his ribs. CRACK

“AACK!” Pink gagged as he curled in on himself, recoiling from the pain radiating in his faux ribs. Was Green going to kill him? Better this than killing Black himself… “Nnngh.”

“Fuck, I hate you so much!” Green grinned as he kicked Pink again. He dropped to the ground, and rolled Pink onto his back. He straddled his hips and pinned him down to the floor by his throat with his left hand, and pulled his right hand back in a fist. “I’m not going to kill you Pink… but... “ He punched him in the face twice in quick succession. “But I’m going to teach you a lesson you’ll never forget!” 

Green pulled his fist back to punch him again, his left hand squeezing down on Pink’s throat, and Pink scrunching his eyes up to try and protect them when the door to medbay opened up back up, and Pink and Green turned to see Black in the doorway.

“Hey Green I- PINK!” Black gasped, the sodering iron he was holding falling to the ground. “What are you-”

“RUN!” Pink screamed. “Green is an imposter! RUN!”

“WHAT?” Black screamed back. His lips curled into a snarl and his fists clenched as he stepped further into the room. Green meanwhile glanced at Pink with a sick grin on his face. 

“You lying piece of shit!” Green hissed, pulling his fist back to punch Pink… And in that moment Pink realized what he was really trying to do… This wasn’t about hurting him at all! He is trying to bait Black into getting close! Shit!

“Stop it!” Black shouted, stepping in as his shock faded. Pink squirmed underneath Green and kicked his feet.

“NO! RUN!” He screamed. “He is going to kill you! RUN!” Black blinked and stepped back, and green turned and shot a tentacle out at him. Black jerked to the side and quickly scrambled out of the room, running towards the cafe. 

“Shit!” Green snapped as he peeled himself off of Pink and ran out of the room. Pink quickly rolled over and followed, hitting the wall as he slid out of med and into the hallway. Black was almost to the cafeteria, but Green was closely following. Pink ran to follow, but with his injuries he couldn’t keep up. He watched as Green pulled back a fist,and shifted it into a sharp spear. Pink gasped, and before he could think, he shot out a tentacle of his own, wrapping it around Green’s ankle. “FUCK!” He screamed as he slammed onto the floor. 

Black turned back for a moment, his eyes widening as he saw the two of them. Black’s eyes locked with Pink’s for a moment before turning back and continuing to run. 

Ah, so this was it then. 

“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!” 

Pink retracted his tentacle, and Green shifted his hand back as well, and the pair silently skulked over to the meeting room. 

“We are both fucked now. You hear me? You fucking failure,” Green quietly seethed. Pink shook his head. 

“I don’t care anymore,” Pink softly replied. “I will accept my fate as long as Black is okay.” Green shook his head and walked into the cafeteria with Pink, and everyone gasped at the pair. 

“Holy Shit! Pink! What happened to you?” Brown gasped, running over to check Pink. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Pink grinned. “Don’t worry about it!” 

“It was Green,” Black answered calmly. “I walked into medbay to see him attacking Pink after he tried to lure me away, claiming there was light damage in electrical. Green then tried to attack me when I saw. He is an imposter.” 

“It’s true,” Pink nodded. Painfully aware of how close he still was to Green he took a step to the side, just in time to avoid Green making an attempt to punch him in the head. 

“You lying little shit!” Green hissed. Cyan and Lime quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him back. “Pink is the imposter! And we have to eject him now! Orange! You believe me right?”

“I…” Orange glanced aside, their eyes finding an interesting place on the floor. “I’m not sure… You did just attack Pink.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Green snapped. “Bastard!” 

“I agree that he is hostile,” Brown nodded his head. “Either way we should eject him for hostility.”

“Sounds good to me,” White grinned. “Do we all agree to toss him?”

“Wait!” Green gasped. 

“I think so,” Lime nodded, tightening his hold on Green who was now struggling. “You think so too, Blue?” 

“Y-ugh-Yeah!” Blue winced, having just been elbowed by Green. 

“You all suck!” Green growled. 

“Eat shit!” White grinned. “Okay, let’s eject him.” 

“Sure, okay,” Brown agreed. They all nodded, and pushed him to the ejection chamber. Green struggled as he was thrown into the chamber. With a heavy sigh he stood back up, and turned to look at the group,letting the whites of his eyes turn black. 

“Fine, you got me,” Green grinned. “But Pink is an imposter too, and Black saw it!” The door swished shut in front of him after he made his declaration.

“You’re just a sore loser!” White sneered. Pink glanced over to Black, who merely watched Green through the window. 

“See ya!” Lime grinned, slapping the eject button. The doors open and Green was ejected out, his body twisting unnaturally as he died. 

“Woo! We did it!” Brown cheered! “Time to drink!”

“Wait! But what about what he said!” Pink cut off. 

“Pink…” Black finally turned to look at him. “You don’t have to-”

“What is there to say? He was lying,” Blue grinned. “Everything is okay now.” Pink turned to look at Orange, who stared back silently as unsure. 

“But…” Pink glanced aside, his fist clenching at his sides. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. “But he wasn’t though…” 

You could hear a pin drop.

“...What?” White asked, his eyes going wide. “You’re not serious, are you?” 

“I know, hard to believe right?” Pink smiled sadly, before shifting in front of them, healing the bruises and cuts on his face. While everyone else took a step back, Black stepped forward. 

“Pink! No!” Black cupped his face. “Pink…”

“Get away from him!” Brown gasped. He reached for Orange’s hand. “Black! Are you crazy?”

“Maybe?” Black shook his head. “But I do know that Pink saved me from Green.” Pink gasped. 

“What do you mean?” White asked. “What exactly happened?” 

“What he said happened,” Pink explained. “Green was angry at me, because I refused to kill. He was beating me as a punishment but also as a trap when Black walked back in. Green knows that I love him. But Black was getting in the way, so tricked Black in to leaving, and tried to get me to use the vents to go to electrical and kill him. I refused of course… and I think he knew I would… So it was all just one big trick to try and get Black to come close so he could kill him using me as bait.”

“Pink screamed that Green was an imposter, and I ran. Green chased me on the way to calling the emergency meeting, and Pink blew his own cover to stop him,” Black continued. “He shapeshifted to catch him. I don’t think he will harm us.” 

“I won’t! Really!” Pink said. “I didn’t even want to do this in the first place.” 

“Really?” White quirked an eyebrow. “Why are you doing this then if you didn’t want to commit government sanctioned assassinations?”

“I wanted to fuck an alien!” Pink grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Space missions was just a stepping stone!”

Blue groaned and face palmed, and Lime rolled his eyes. 

“SERIOUSLY?” 

“Yes!” Pink nodded earnestly. “I can’t help it! You humans are too cute.” He blushed. “Especially you Black. You’re the most precious one of all to me...” He took a step back, and allowed himself to shift once more. He let his skin fade away, reverting his body back into its natural jelly state, his body going pink and translucent, and then shrank down into his natural shape, his space suit deflating around him. He tentatively slid out of the neck hole and looked up at the crew.

“This is the real me,” He explained. “And I’ll let you make the choice. If you wish to eject me, I will go willingly. But I do truly mean you no harm!” 

“Wait!” Orange cried out suddenly, pulling their hand from Brown’s. “Please!” Orange suddenly dropped their disguise as well, and shrank down, climbing out of their space suit to join Pink. “I’m an imposter too! And I choose to reveal myself as a truce!”

“Orange!” Pink beamed. “Thank you!” 

“We have our reasons, and we can explain them! But I can swear neither of us made any kills. It was Green who was leading the mission, and it was him who killed Red and Cyan!” Orange hesitated… “I did help, admittedly. I sabotaged the lights and doors that one day… but that is all I have done! I swear!”

“It’s true!” Pink agreed. “And I’m the one that dropped the knife!” He explained, causing white’s eyes to widen. “I warned Black something was wrong with the lights, and I purposely dropped the knife as a hint, while trying to appease Green and make it look like I was still following orders! Please give us a chance!” 

“Tell us why,” Brown demanded, staring down coldly at Orange. “Why did you do this?”

“Our planet was once invaded,” Orange explained. “We won the war, but the loss was tremendous. Our generosity was taken advantage of, and since then we have become very protective. We fear another invasion. It is truly nothing personal.” 

“It is true,” Pink agreed. “And I didn’t even want to be an assassin either. This was a thirst quest.” 

“I was only sent because of my technological capability,” Orange explained. “I was sent along for clean up.” Orange slid across the floor. “Please believe me Brown?” 

“Shit,” Brown gasped, covering his mouth with one hand and running his hand through his hair with the other. “Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck do we do?”

“I vote to keep them,” Black proposed. “Both of them. Pink protected me, and Orange willingly revealed themselves.” 

“They  _ are _ kinda cute,” Lime mused, squatting down to poke Orange. “And so soft!” 

“Really?” Blue asked, dropping down to poke Pink as well. “Wow!”

“I…” Brown paused. “I want to believe you Orange…” Orange preened. “I vote we keep them.”

“I think an agreement could be made,” White nodded. “Plus this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So, it is unanimous then?” 

“Really?” Pink grinned. He shot up back to his nude human form, and pulled Black into a hug. “Thank you!” 

“Anything for you,” Black smiled as he hugged back. “I love you, Pink, imposter or not!” 

“I love you too,” Pink grinned, his eyes crinkling in joy. “Oh! By the way! Since we know I’m an imposter now!” He grew a pair of cat ears, and a long fluffy tail. “Nya?” 

“Really?” White groaned. “I changed my mind. Eject him.” 

“Nope!” Black interjected, grabbing Pink by the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. “Mine!” He quickly turned and sped walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the bunks.

“Kyaaa!” Pink squealed playfully, shapeshifting his hand into a paw to wave goodbye. “See ya!” 

Black quickly stalked down the halls, slapping Pink on the ass, and playing with his hole the entire way. By the time they reached his bunk, they were both hard. Black tossed Pink down onto his bed before pouncing on top. 

“Meommmmh!” Pink moaned as Black forcibly kissed him, sticking his tongue into Pink’s mouth, and grinding his hips down onto Pink nude, erect member. He kept one hand braced on the bed as he pulled the zipper down on suit with the other. 

“God, I want you so bad right now,” Black gasped, breaking from their kiss. He slipped his arms out of his suit, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “I want to fuck you so bad.” 

“Please do!” Pink moaned. He shot out a pair of tentacles to help shove Black’s pants and underwear down his legs, and Black quickly kicked them off. Pink proceeded to play with Black, using one tentacle to stroke Black’s leaking member while the other fondled his balls. “Do you like me like this Black?” 

“Oh God yes!” Black moaned, his head rolling back as hips rocked with Pink’s strokes. “I want to be with you, the real you.” 

“The real me?” Pink asked, cocking his head to the side. “You mean, like this?” Pink lifted his foot up to Black’s face, booping Black’s nose with his toes. As Black’s attention shifted to his foot, Pink dropped his disguise, letting his skin fade away from the tips of his toes and trail up his body to the top of his head, revealing the sparkly, transparent pink goo underneath. “Is this what you want Black?” 

“Fuck yes!” Black drooled. He reached down to where Pink’s rim was, checking to see if it was still in the same place. He slipped his fingers in when realized it was, his eyes widening when he felt how wet and slick he was. “What is this?”

“It's a sensitivity heightener,” Pink explained, rolling his hips. “It makes everything feel so much more! If you stick your cock in me you’ll cum so fast!” He smirked. “I want you to. I want you to fuck me until you’ve got nothing left to give.” 

“Then open up!” Black growled. He spread Pink’s legs open, and slammed inside balls deep, only managing a few thrusts before coming. “AHGhh! FUCK! CummINg!” 

“See!” Pink giggled. “But that’s okay, we’ve got all the time in the world.” He clenched down onto Black’s cock, and vibrated around him. “Let’s swap places. I want to ride you, and I want you to watch yourself cum inside me over and over again.” Pink gave a coy giggle before shooting several tentacles out of his chest. He latched onto Black and lifted him up into air. He split his body into two and passed Black in the air as he placed him back on the bed. PInk reformed back into human shape on top of his dick.    
  


“Fuck!” Black gasped. “I really hit the jackpot with you!” 

“You’re a pervert aren’t you?” Pink teased before leaning over to kiss him. “Good, because so am I!” With Black fully hard again Pink began to bounce up and down on him, squeezing and vibrating against Black’s cock as the squeelching of their bodies meeting filled the air. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Pink panted, as Black’s cock rocked against the fake prostate that Pink retained inside his body. “MmmMMmhHH!” With a mewling, toe curling moan Pink squirted out a load of cum onto Black’s chest, pausing only for a moment before he continued to ride Black. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Black groaned, unable to look away from his dick as Pink slid up and down on him. “I’m never going to be able to look at porn again, nothing else is ever going to be able to live up to you! NNh!” Black bit his lip and bucked up. “Fuck!” 

“Good!” Pink moaned, bouncing faster at Black’s words. “I want you and your cum all to myself,” He ground down onto Black’s hips and wiggled, and vibrated around Black’s dick as fast as he could. 

“AHHH!” Black cried out, his dick twitching as began to cum again. “Pink!” 

“I want you to cum in me wherever and whenever you want,” Pink sighed happily as he began to bounce again, refusing to let Black’s cock go. “I just want you to bend me over and thrust inside whenever you please, just use me like a tissue and dump your cum in me whenever you want!” Pink reached inside his chest and gave his core as stroke. “AHHH! I’m your cute little cum dump now, this body belongs to you and only you now. And all your cum belongs to me!” 

“You can have every last drop of me,” Black panted, a thin layer of sweat beginning to collect on his body. He could feel himself already getting hard again for the third time. His cum was collecting inside of Pink, making him think of a cream filled pastry. He pushed himself up to sit up on the bed, and pulled Pink in close. “I want to kiss you.” 

“Then kiss me!” Pink grinned before parting his lips and forming a tongue for him. Black connected his mouth with Pink’s, allowing for Pink’s alien tongue to slither inside. Fuck! Fuck! This was too hot for words! 

“Mmmmh!” Black groaned as Pink fucked into his mouth. He let his jaw go slack and his mind go hazy. The kiss was so deep and intense, it felt more like he was getting face fucked. “mmMuuck!” Black moaned out around him. 

“Ah! Ahh! MmmmHH!” Pink mewled as a sudden rush of fluid shot into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted like a sour apple Jolly Rancher, and Black could already see himself forming an addiction to it, Pink pulled back away from him, his tongue now more resembling a softened cock than an actual tongue as it hung out from between his parted lips. Black only got to look for a few seconds before Pink quickly retracted it. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! But your mouth! It felt so good!” 

“Babe, you can cum down my throat whenever you want,” Black grinned. “You taste delicious! Not only did you just ruin porn for me, you just ruined the idea of blowing anyone else too!” He gave Pink a slap on the ass and stuck and poked his hand against Pink’s stomach until he let him in. “I want to fuck you every which way,” He groaned as he jerked himself off inside of Pink. “I want you to ride my face and squirt into my mouth.” 

“I want you to fuck my core!” Pink groaned. “Black! I need you!” He shot a tentacle out of his back and wrapped it around Black’s left wrist, leading him up Pink’s back over to where his core is. “T-touch me here!” Black’s fingers ghosted over his back, not yet pushing in. “Please! Please! Pleeeassee! Black! Black!” Pink lifted his hips all the way up to the tip of Black’s cock, taking Black’s hand with him, before slamming down. “Please! I need it!” 

“Look at you fucking yourself so hard onto me,” Black grinned. “What do I get if I do?” 

“I’ll cum for you!” Pink moaned, slamming his hips up and down. “Please! I’ll cum so much for you! I’ll love you forever! I’ll live the rest of my life sitting on your cock!” 

“Well shit, can’t pass up a deal like that!” Black plunged his hand into Pink’s chest, and while jerking himself into a third orgasm, he wrapped his hand around Pink’s core and gave it a squeeze. 

“YEESSSS!” Pink screamed, throwing his head back! “BLACK!” Pink’s entire body began to twitch and curl around him as Black squeezed and massaged his core. Pink’s screaming made him hard again for the fourth time and his cock throbbed with oversensitivity. “YES! YES! YES!”

“Cum for me Pink!” Black groaned, already close again. “Let me taste you again!”

“Black! Black! Black!” Pink moaned, lost in his own little world. “Y-you feEl soOO gooD! You FeeEEeel so GoOD! AHH! AHHHH! AIIIIIIIIII-” With a shrill, inhuman cry Pink came, his hips slamming down and his body squeezing Black’s hands and cock as a stream of cum spurting out of his chest like a water hose. Black quickly opened his mouth and pushes Pink’s core to him, slurping and drinking his cum until it slowed to a trickle and then an eventual stop. Black didn’t even realize he had cum again until Pink slid off of his body and backwards off the side of the bed, splattering onto the ground. 

“Pink? Pink!?” Black scrambled off the bed, and dropped to the cold floor. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Pink sighed, a glob of goo rising up to give him a thumbs up before collapsing into itself. “I just forgot how good it could feel when someone plays with your core. Its been a while for me.”

“I hope you get used to it,” Black smiled. “‘Cause I’m going to play with that every chance I get.” 

“Oh fuck…” Pink moaned, the puddle shivering. “I love you so much!” 

Black felt the tips of his ears go as pink as his boyfriend. “I love you too, Pink.” 

“Mmmmh,” Pink cooed happily, reforming himself into his natural gumdrop shaped form. He slide into Black’s lap, and nestled on top of his flaccid cock, and radiated a soft warmth. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too,” Black smiled softly, petting Pink like a cat. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crew!Pink was holding out for an alien, while Imp!Pink had access to a buffet! Either way, Black is the only one for him. (This idea was written before White decided to live rent free in my head and worm his way into the relationship). I wrote the whole thing in two days, and I'm pooped lol. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy the switch up! 
> 
> Next chapter is the optional alternative bad end. Its much shorter as I didn't have the heart to drag it out, just a glimpse into a darker timeline.


	2. Bad End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what happens when Pink fails to protect Black.

"PLEASE DON’T!” Pink screamed as he fought against Lime, Blue, and Orange. “PLEASE! IT’S NOT HIM! IT’S NOT BLACK!” 

“Pink, you need to calm down,” Orange eased. “The evidence is there.” 

“FUCK YOU!” Pink hissed, pulling again, whipping himself erratically around to break free, to save Black from ejection. 

Everything was totally fine until Black, Lime, and Cyan were locked in Admin. The lights went out, and Cyan died. When the lights came back there was blood on Black. 

“I’m sorry Pink,” Black apologized softly as he was pushed into the ejection chamber by Green and Brown. “Please stay safe.”

“Cute of you to say imposter!” White mocked, closing the doors on Black. “Rot in hell!” 

“NO!!” Pink screamed. “PLEASE!” White hit the ejection button, and Black was sucked into space. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. “N-no… NO!!!” He collapsed to the ground.

Not Black! 

This was his worst nightmare!

“Shh, hey, it’s okay,” White eased, his own eyes full of tears. “Black was my friend too… I don't know how they mimicked him, but they did… And it sucks… But we will move past this.” Pink didn’t look up. He didn’t want White to see the sneer on his face.

_ Some kind of friend you are, that you couldn’t tell it wasn’t him who did it.  _

Everyone left, and it was just Green and Pink remaining. 

“Cheer up Pink,” Green smiled as he pat Pink on his shoulder. “He served his purpose, now we can finish this, yeah?” 

“Sure,” Pink agreed, his body growing cold.

_ These humans aren’t cute anymore. _

_ They ALL have to go. _

* * *

Pink didn’t bother to wait for Green to declare his next target. Pink killed White the first chance he got, snapping his neck in electrical before venting away.  _ How dare you stand where he stood? _ He didn’t even mean to do it then exactly, and the timing was risky, but he earned praise either way. No one in the emergency meeting knew it was him, with Green and Orange covering for him. 

“I can’t believe you finally pulled it off!” Green cheered. “You aren’t so worthless after all.” 

“I apologize for my earlier insubordination…” Pink replied softly. “I was wrong. I hope to prove myself to you again soon.”

“...” Orange glanced aside at him, but didn’t say anything. “So what next?”

“Blue has a scan tomorrow, and I have security duty. I’ll vent over to kill him, and you two keep the others busy, okay?” Green decided.

“Understood,” Orange nodded. Pink nodded as well.

“Yes,” Pink answered. “Shall we return to our bunks?” 

“Go ahead,” Green agreed. “We’ve got this, good work everyone.” 

Pink felt pretty proud of himself.

He couldn’t have timed it better to have him and Lime enter medbay just in time to see light fade from Blue’s eyes after Green stabbed him in the neck with a scalpel. 

“They are lying!” Green defended. “They are in on it together!”

“I loved Blue you sick bastard!” Lime cried. “I would never hurt him like that!” 

“We both saw you! Give it up!” Pink sneered. “Your reign of terror is over!” 

“If they both saw it, then I’m inclined to agree, right Orange?” Brown contributed, nudging Orange playfully. They gasped at the contact.

“Yes… I suppose so,” Orange agreed hesitantly. Green eyed them carefully. 

“Fine, what the fuck ever,” Green agreed. “You’re all going to die either way. I don’t give a shit anymore, my mission is complete.” 

“See! What did I tell you?” Lime screamed. “That bastard!” 

“Oh just get on with it!” Green sneered as he turned to go to the ejection site. “I’m going to be fucking sick if I have to listen to your bitching anymore!” 

“Fine!” Pink pressed the close doors button, and pushed to eject, watching with quiet satisfaction as Green died. 

“Is it over now?” Brown sighed, sinking to the floor.

“I really hope so,” Orange agreed, glancing aside to Pink nervously. Pink just looked away. 

“I’m going to turn in,” Lime sighed. “I just… I just have to be by myself now.” Lime slowly turned and skulked out of the room, depressed. Pink couldn’t help but to smile. 

_ It’s okay Lime! You’ll be with him soon! <3 _

With victory so close, Pink didn’t feel the need to bother hiding it anymore. He only waited an hour before making his next move. He vented from his bunk to Lime’s, and tore off his head. He didn’t even hear him come in him from over his own sobbing. It was too perfect! 

Pink just walked out the room as is, and stalked the halls until he found Brown and Orange. They were sitting together in the cafeteria when Pink came up from behind. 

“Oh hey Pink! What is OH MY GOD!” Brown got up to run but Pink opened his torso, and with a tentacle grabbed and pulled Brown inside, chomping him in half. He quickly dissolved the body with his slime. Orange looked sick as the lower half of Brown’s body slumped to the floor. 

“That was a bit excessive…” Orange chided. “Did you have to do it like that?”

“He was the only human left,” Pink explained. “We’re done here.” Pink dropped the human surface, and returned to a gelatin state, Orange doing the same. They shed their space suits and proceeded to do their work; deleting data, stealing secrets, and preparing the ship for self destruction. 

Or at least that is what they would be doing, if Orange wasn’t guilty as well. 

Pink waited for Orange to get into the groove of their work, and with their core now exposed, it was just too easy! He stood behind them for a moment, and when Orange didn’t acknowledge him, Pink shot out a long, sharp harpoon, and pierced right through Orange, stabbing them through their core. 

“SKREEEEEEEE!” Orange screeched as their body jerked. Their head spun on their shoulders, and their eyes were wide. “P-Pink?! W-w-why?”

“Because you helped Green kill Black of course!” Pink smiled sweetly as he pulled the harpoon back out. With one final ear-piercing cry Orange’s body melted, and their core fell to the floor, shattered and unbeating. 

“He… Heh heh…” Pink couldn’t help but to giggle. It really was this easy wasn’t it? Maybe he should be an assassin after all! 

Not that it mattered anymore. 

Pink quietly walked back to the other side of the ship, to where the reactor was. All the while giving the ship one last look over as a final goodbye. Everywhere he looked he could see where Black used to be. Where they worked, where they talked… Where they kissed and made love. It made his core ache.

“I miss you so much,” Pink sighed before continuing his journey to the reactor. He made quick work of sabotaging it, kick starting a meltdown. Satisfied he quickly left, and returned to the only place he wanted to be when it all ended. 

Lights flashed all around him as he quickly ran down the hallways, an automated voice counting down until destruction. Thankfully he made it just in time to open the door to Black’s bunk. He flopped down onto his bed, and breathed in the smell of him once last time before curling up and shutting his eyes. 

“... **3** ….  **2** ....  **1** …”

The Skeld shook around him as it buckled with the coming explosion. Pink only smiled softly to himself, ignoring the human like tears that fell from his eyes as the bunk was engulfed in flames, and just as quickly, went dark. 

….

When Pink opened them again, he was out in space, surrounded by the dark emptiness and with only the light of stars to show him where he was. 

Is he dead? 

Alive?

He didn’t want to be alive, not like this…

“No!” he gasped in panic, curling in on himself. “Please! I-!”

“It’s okay,” a familiar voice called out before a pair of arms snaked around his waist. “I’m here now, it’s okay.”

“Black!” Pink sobbed, turning around and wrapping his arms around Black as well, clenching onto his spacesuit with tight fists. “I-I’m s-s-sorry! I-I’m so, so, so sorry!” Pink wailed. “I-I couldn’t s-save you! I’m so sorry!” 

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Black soothed running one hand down his back while the other cradled the back of his head. “It’s okay. We’re together now.”

“Are you mad at me?” Pink sniffled as he pressed his face into Black’s chest. 

“No, I’m just sad,” Black sighed. “You were in so much pain… and I couldn’t be there for you. I’m so sorry Pink.” He squeezed him tighter. “I just wanted so badly to hold you and to tell you it would be okay, but I couldn’t…”

“You were there?” Pink gasped, pulling back. “You saw what I did?”

“Of course!” Black smiled sadly. “We’re ghosts now Pink. I was able to see everything.” Black leaned forward to kiss Pink’s forehead. “I was with you the whole time… Until the very end…”

“I…” A fresh wave of tears came rolling out of Pink’s eyes. “I love you so much Black!” 

“I know,” Black smiled before cupping Pink’s face and kissing him on his ghostly lips. “I love you too.” 

Despite being dead and within the empty vacuum of space, Pink finally felt warm once again. As long as he could be with Black, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop! That's the darkest these stories are probably going to get. I did toy with making Green even more evil in the main story, but decided against pulling the trigger on that, since it would be too dark for the rest of the story. 
> 
> I think it would be obvious that Black would keep on trucking if crew!Pink got killed, but since Imp!Pink is such a chill dude, I thought it would be fun to write about what it would take to push him over the edge.


End file.
